Darkness
by WolfieTheFlamingWolf
Summary: A story of two brothers on a quest. Something fishy might be going on...


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Darkness/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"By: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"WolfieTFW/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Table of Contents:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 1: Average Day/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 2: Wake Up Call/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 3: The Forest/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 4: Village of Fire/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 5: Into the Dark/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 1: Average Day/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wolfie/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" woke up and put his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"favorite/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" teal hoodie on. He went down into the kitchen and made himself /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"breakfast/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". He checked his watch for the time. It was 8:30 in the morning on Monday./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Uh-oh! Late for school!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wolfie/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" yelled. He ran upstairs and woke his brother, Drake, up. They rushed downstairs and started to run to school. This would be scaring them both if it hadn't been happening for the past few months./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""PICK UP THE PACE!" Drake yelled at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wolfie/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wolfie/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" started bolting ahead when out of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"no/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"where/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a bus pulled up in front of them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hop in and quick!" The bus driver yelled. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wolfie/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" stared at Drake /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"confused/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", but then ran onto the bus. Something told them that this wouldn't be as an average of a day as they had thought it would./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chapter 2: Wake Up Call/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wolfie/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW118951197" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 21px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sat near that he could speak to the driver. Drake sat beside him so that he could listen to what they were chatting about as well./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW118951197" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 21px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
